


Love Within A War

by DorianLandor



Series: Beautiful Crime [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abstinence reaction mentioned, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gangsters, Jon is a little dark, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jon Snow, blowjob, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 傍晚他再次入睡，这次是与失眠斗争的精疲力竭的第五日，足有四个晚上他都不能睁眼，梦境总是在两三个小时后把他惊醒。可能是过于疲惫，他打盹的时候睡得非常死，再次醒来已是黑夜，吵醒他的是楼下的枪声和呼喊。有那么几秒Theon想不起来自己在哪，在这时手机又震动起来，吵得他头疼。秉着破釜沉舟的心情，他伸长手按在密码键上，打开柜门一把抓起手机。显示的依旧是他烂熟于心的那串号码，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，发现嘴巴已经干得裂口了。





	Love Within A War

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇本来想写成没剧情的PWP，然后不知道为什么，又写了一堆剧情……基本可以写成长篇了，但我手头上还有很多长篇没完结/没动笔，这篇就权当是给大家拿来手冲一下。文中内容纯属虚构，关于drug的部分取材于美剧《黑客军团》，药物成瘾是illegal的，未成年人千万不要学习！

太阳升起前Theon就醒来了。他盯着天花板，听见楼下有窸窸窣窣的脚步声在廊道里回响。天蒙蒙亮的时候，街上有女人在大喊大叫，摔东西和砸墙的声音随着楼顶的鸟叫一起发出，接着一声枪响划破天空，小孩子的吵闹混杂于男人的哀嚎中。警车赶来时他依旧沉默地听着，窗帘缝隙中传来的低吼和威吓宣告了又一件不起眼的生死之事的结果。直到保险柜里的手机开始震动，他才慢悠悠地从床上爬起来。并不是懒惰或逃避限制他的行动，只是他找不到继续躲在安全屋、假装一切只是身外事的意义。

 

 

一只红笔握在手里，Theon往挂在墙上的日历画了个圈，冷淡地看了一眼上了锁的保险柜。三十五天过去，不管是谁坚持不懈地打给他，他都会佩服对方的毅力。事实上他也没有完全清醒地保持了一个月，起码有一个星期的时间他都在汗液的浸透下和哀叫声中度过。Yara往他嘴里灌那些金黄色的药水时说他是自讨苦吃，他也深以为然，所幸为时不晚。劫难过去后他几乎把自己折腾死了，逼不得已过上苦行僧般的生活：以水果蔬菜为主食，戒掉酒精甚至是软饮，晚上十点前就躺到床上，哪怕一晚上不合眼都一定要在太阳升起前起床。

 

 

震动再次响起，Theon猛灌了一口冰水，坐在床沿深深吸了口气。保险柜的存在没什么意义，密码他都知道，他把手机扔进里面只是为了减轻自己的负罪感和恐惧。五天前他按捺不住，打开里面的一次性手机，Yara是唯一一个知道他号码的人，所以他相当惊讶自己在显示屏上看到一个再熟悉不过的号码。纠结了十秒后他把手机扔了回去。事到如今他不知道自己还能信任谁了，那些日夜纠缠他的噩梦不断为他敲响警钟，临冬城已经不再是史塔克家的地盘，想要出城他必须等待时机。Yara向他保证过，Yara会兑现承诺。

 

 

傍晚他再次入睡，这次是与失眠斗争的精疲力竭的第五日，足有四个晚上他都不能睁眼，梦境总是在两三个小时后把他惊醒。可能是过于疲惫，他打盹的时候睡得非常死，再次醒来已是黑夜，吵醒他的是楼下的枪声和呼喊。有那么几秒Theon想不起来自己在哪，在这时手机又震动起来，吵得他头疼。秉着破釜沉舟的心情，他伸长手按在密码键上，打开柜门一把抓起手机。显示的依旧是他烂熟于心的那串号码，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，发现嘴巴已经干得裂口了。

 

 

电话接通，他没说话，对面人也没说。另一边传来有些急促的呼吸和摩挲声，像有人拿枪托刮着他的耳廓。“Greyjoy？”

 

 

不知为何，Theon勾起了嘴角。他一定是还没完全清醒，感觉自己像做梦似的，无意识地把手伸进裤子里，喉咙里哼出长长的一声。

 

 

“Theon，”那人听上去比他想象的要冷静得多，“你现在在哪？”

 

 

“安全屋。”他含糊地说，手抓住性器撸动了几下，发现自己硬不起来。操。

 

 

“你们海怪在城里有三十个安全屋，别给我来这套。我要你的地址。”

 

 

他停下手上的动作。“我为什么要告诉你，野种？”

 

 

“因为我能保护你。”Jon的声线生硬冰冷，Theon知道他还有一句话没说出口，内容和‘再叫我野种我就割了你的舌头’差不多。以前这顶多是句玩笑话，但Theon已经有些怀疑了。他不确定自己是不是像以前那样了解史塔克家的私生子，自从‘白狼’带着眉毛上的两条疤死而复生回来，连Robb都说过他已经有些不认识同父异母的弟弟。

 

 

“噢，那要怎么保护？凭你和你的狗吗？我真的不认为——”

 

 

“Bolton的人在找你。”

 

 

Theon浑身上下的血液在瞬间冻住了。他咬了咬下唇，“我知道，我在等待时机。”

 

 

“现在是让你出城的最好机会，Bolton去了白港，除非你想冒风险烂在屋子里。”

 

 

Theon只感觉莫名其妙，“你？帮我出城？”

 

 

“Yara现在不在临冬城，我也联系不到派克岛的线人，我知道你想和她一起走，但你不能等下去了。”

 

 

“这不可能。”他马上坐起来。Yara说过会带他出去，她保证过，她不会食言。“难道Ramsay把她……”

 

 

“不会。”Jon停顿了一会儿，语气软下来，“不管她在哪，她能保护自己，再说她身边还有很多海怪。”

 

 

 **没错，不像我。** 他连忙下床，被脱掉一半的裤子绊住双腿，结结实实地跌在地板上。私生子肯定是听到了他的呻吟，在手机里大声喊：“你在干什么？”

 

 

Theon拽掉裤子扔到一边，翻身平躺在地上，“我怎么知道你是不是Bolton派来抓我的？”

 

 

“你怀疑我？我恨不得杀了那混蛋。”

 

 

“他们除掉了史塔克家，据说还囚禁了Arya，你到现在都不知道Robb在哪，对吧？你是个私生子但依旧是史塔克，你会为了他们的性命做任何事不是吗？守夜人背叛了你，现在你除了归顺Bolton还有什么选择？”

 

 

“闭他妈的嘴，Greyjoy。不然我会让你闭上。（Shut the fuck up, Greyjoy. Or I’ll make you.）”

 

 

Jon的怒吼把他的理智稍微拽回来些。Theon用拳头抵在自己眉间深吸了口气，感觉下半身逐渐硬了起来，“对不起。”

 

 

“给我地址。”

 

 

他咬了下嘴唇，手指在半勃的阴茎上揉搓起来，“克雷根大街29号旁边的巷子。”

 

 

“那不是安全屋的地址。”Theon几乎能想象出对方皱起眉头的模样。

 

 

“是啊，我经历了一系列的信任危机，你得理解我一下，”他咳嗽了一声。“去的时候带上‘常规’。”

 

 

“你确定？我要是想把你带出临冬城需要你保持清醒而不是——”Jon的声音戛然而止，Theon立刻咬住下唇，“你 **到底** 在干什么？”

 

 

见鬼，他肯定是喘得太大声。“明天下午四点见，‘白狼’。”他匆忙挂掉电话，以防Jon不依不饶，想都没想就把手机扔进倒满啤酒的玻璃杯里。

 

 

夕阳的最后一缕光线挣扎着从窗帘缝隙中离去，Theon舒展四肢，呈大字形躺在冰凉的地板上，撸动阴茎时额头冒出一层细密的汗。他已经有很久、很久没有和Jon做爱了，不，事实上他有很久不和任何人做爱了。有那么一次他吸了100毫克的吗啡，那是他第一次使用大剂量药品，尽管比不上之后嗑的摇头丸和百利滋，他还是兴奋得无法入眠。当时Jon就在他身旁——对所有药品敬而远之的Jon Snow，在昏黄的灯光中紧紧盯着他，好像Theon是个满手鲜血的杀人狂，直到Theon抓住他的领子拽起来，抵着他的嘴唇大笑，Jon才动了动手指，抓住了他的腰。之后发生了什么，Theon记得不太清楚，但他能确定的是Jon和他外表看上去的不太一样，也许是药物作用，也许是他过于激动失去判断标准，Theon觉得自己从来没被干得这么舒服过。这能怪谁呢？他磕了一堆药，大脑混乱，两腿之间硬得发疼，急切地寻求释放。Jon的手掌让他呻吟着释放，接着被按在床榻上，被抚摸被进入，高潮和嗨过头的药劲一起在他脑子里爆炸，他扯烂Jon的衣领时后者还在他的身体里。

 

 

“操。”他骂道，睁大眼睛盯着黑乎乎的天花板，仿佛已经闭上了眼。他想象着Jon生气的模样，私生子的双眼黑得像火中燃烧的龙晶，带着薄茧的手掌握住他的阴茎柱身不留余力地揉捏着，俯下上身把他结结实实地压在地板上。他想象着Jon或许会抓住他的腰把他翻过来，滚烫的胸膛贴上他冰凉的后背，用膝盖强迫他支起小腿跪在地上，食指按进他的后穴里一直深入到会让他爽到发抖的那处。Theon也许会反抗，如果Jon真的弄疼他的话。但近身搏斗从来不是他的长处，Jon会压着他的身子，钳住他的双手扣在背后。当他进入他，属于‘白狼’的灼热气息会喷在Theon的后脖颈，激得他缩起脖子，大腿因为埋进体内的性器而颤抖。却正是他想要的——被本质为安全感的暴力包裹在中央，是他和Jon的选择，至少不会让他像在面对其他人时那么无力。

 

 **操，操，操。** 撸动性器的速度加快时Theon伸长脖颈，用另一只手抓住自己的头发，闭上眼略微挺动着上身，没过多长时间他就射了出来。完全漆黑的视野中，他睁大眼睛喘着气，手上是黏黏糊糊的精液，过了几秒笑了起来。热度从身体褪去后，Theon从地上爬起来，打开一瓶啤酒全部灌进嘴里，压下现在就去找Jon的冲动，重新躺回床上。

 

 

晚上他还是做了噩梦，Ramsay尖厉的笑声出现在耳旁，他想用手捂住耳朵却不能动弹。Bolton家的野种抽出手术刀却不是冲他，躺在手术台上的是被人绑得结结实实的Yara，刀刃落在她的脸颊上，划出长长的一道血口，脸皮在瞬间被摘下。Theon在震惊和恐惧中看着Ramsay把脸皮丢在他的面前，小刀的背面在他的嘴唇上轻轻扫过。 **下一个就是你。**

 

 

-

 

 

“你消失了几乎一个月，连线人打听不到你的消息，上次通话之后你的手机就一直打不通。”

 

 

“我说过我有信任问题。”

 

 

Jon眯起眼睛，眼神活像一只猎豹或者野狼。他依旧穿了一身黑，皮夹克下的黑衣包裹着紧实的肌肉线条，眉毛上的疤痕像箭一样刺入Theon的双眼。‘白狼’这个代号是有缘由的，不管史塔克家的私生子到底经历了什么，他只会变得更危险。

 

 

“你以为我会对你下手吗？”

 

 

“我们很久不联系，我对你可没以前那么熟了。”

 

 

“如果我想下手，你现在就不是站着说话了。”

 

 

这话倒是没错。和Robb不同，Jon一向喜欢速战速决。一般情况下Robb负责对话和拖延时间，Jon来动手，Theon亲眼看他们合作过无数次，对这点心知肚明。“我要的东西在哪？”

 

 

一个橙色的圆柱形橙色塑料瓶出现在Jon的手里，里面装了一半白色粉末。Theon松了口气，刚伸出手Jon就忽然收了回去。他瞪着眼前的私生子，没察觉到自己变得越来越易怒。

 

 

“你他妈干什么？”

 

 

Jon打量着他，“你的戒断反应好点了？”

 

 

 **他怎么知道的？** Theon的语气加重，“不关你事。”

 

 

“我的一个线人说Yara是从夜总会的地下室把你带走的。另外，你的确看上去——”Jon的眼神下移了三秒，又回到他的脸上，“相当糟糕。你不能继续嗑了，吃赛宝松也不行。”

 

 

Theon打断他，“我要你给我拿药，不是来听你说教的， **私生子** 。”

 

 

“那就30毫克加上赛宝松，否则你别想拿走。”

 

 

Theon盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇，“成交。”

 

 

Jon刚把药瓶递给他，Theon立刻打开盖子把粉末倒在虎口上。他甚至懒得管Jon会怎么看他了，药粉吸入鼻腔的瞬间，熟悉的快感慢慢回到他的大脑，尽管没有其他东西那么刺激，总比没有要强。

 

 

“你就这么着急？”Jon抓住他的胳膊拉过来，往他手里塞药盒的时候被Theon用胳膊挡了回去。不悦立刻浮现在Jon的脸上。

 

 

“我已经很久没嗑了，你一定要现在让我吃赛宝松扫兴？”

 

 

Theon退后两步，扬起脑袋抵上水泥墙，冲Jon露出一个懒洋洋的笑容。Jon不会理解的，或者说就算他理解他也不会选择用这种方式逃避。有时候他好奇Jon会不会也有失眠的经历，考虑到他最后在守夜人当雇佣兵的经历。足有半年时间，史塔克家的私生子像是消失在世界上了一样，等他重新出现在街头时，雇佣兵之间传出不少他在白港和长城的所作所为。有人说他被手下人背叛，现在自称Jon·Snow的人是Bolton家派来的冒牌货；有人说他暗杀了守夜人中两个最大的领头势力；也有人说他才是被暗杀的那个，但暗杀失败后他割掉了所有怀有二心者的舌头，扒光他们的衣服在身上绑了石头，直接扔进长城外极寒之地的冰窟里。

 

 

Theon相当怀疑雇佣兵的信口雌黄，他只是好奇Jon眉骨上的两道疤是怎么来的。思绪浸入轻微的眩晕感中，Theon看着Jon拆开药盒，取出一片放进嘴里时他挑起眉梢，吗啡让他的胆子变了大些，探出手指摸上Jon脸上那道疤，指尖顺着疤痕的形状描摹下来，“怎么，你来的时候也吃了东西？真令人意想不到，我以为你从来不会——”

 

 

一个吻硬生生打断他的话。Jon捏住他的两边脸颊，在Theon反抗之前就用舌头灵巧地把药片送进他的嘴里，下一秒立刻放开。Theon怒视着他，滚动喉结咽下口中苦涩的药片，抬起手背擦掉嘴角的唾液。

 

 

“他妈的守夜人到底教了你什么？”他骂道，Jon只是耸了耸肩，似乎很享受看到他刚才狼狈的模样。在那双距离越来越近的黑眼的直视下，Theon再也克制不住，在他想清楚自己是愤怒还是渴望之前，就抓过Jon的皮衣领口，把他扯到自己面前吻了上去。

 

 

Jon的反应比他还激烈。他伸出胳膊揽住Theon的腰箍进怀中，膝盖顶进Theon两腿之间的缝隙，胯部与Theon的下身紧紧贴合，无论是嘴上的啃咬还是身体上的契合都用力到发痛。激吻间隙中Theon只顾喘气，困惑于对方为什么肺活量这么大，一只手臂环住Jon的脖颈把他拉得更近。他们啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，Jon用牙细细研磨着他的下唇，Theon都觉得自己的嘴已经在流血了。Jon的手指插进他的深棕色发间轻轻揉搓，药性发作时Theon忍不住低吟起来，他的禁欲时间比以往都长，Jon的每一次触碰都让他皮肤点燃一簇小火焰，集结起来蹿到他的下半身，哪怕他们连衣服都没脱。

 

 

当Jon突然放开他的嘴唇时，Theon还没反应过来发生了什么。他脸颊泛红，身上的热度也慢慢积攒起来，吗啡把他变得迟钝不少，直到他感觉Jon在拽自己的裤子，立刻抓住那双不安分的手，清醒了几秒。“搞什么，到底是你嗑嗨了还是我，没记错的话我们还在巷子里。”

 

 

Jon把他往墙上狠狠一推，Theon闷哼一声，瞪着他带了一丝笑意的眼睛，“你怕了？”

 

 

“什么怕不怕，我们是在外面不是安全屋！”Theon低声怒斥道。Jon只是贴得更近了，全身几乎压在他的身上，两人胯部的凸起蹭着彼此，Theon吞咽了一下，他的确想现在就想和Jon上床，但他就算硬得再厉害也不想就地解决。

 

 

“我以为你喜欢这样，你一向喜欢刺激的东西，”Jon贴在Theon的脸侧耳语，而后者听了只觉得更生气。

 

 

“这他妈是两码事，我是喜欢刺激，但我不是个暴露狂。”

 

 

他想把Jon推开，私生子却抓住他的衣领，把他拖进又一个吻中。Theon只反抗了几秒就放弃了， **一定是吗啡的作用** ，他安慰自己，无法自拔地陷进Jon嘴唇带来的吸引力中。随着思绪的游移他的身体再次放松下来，Jon抓准这个机会把手探入他的裤子里，等他再次意识到自己半勃的性器被人抓住时，他努力扯开这个吻，望进对方暗得吓人的黑眼瞳里。

 

 

“如果你只是想来个手活那就快点。”

 

 

Jon似笑非笑地看着他，“我们做过的这么多回，有哪次我表现得像个无私奉献者？”

 

 

Theon知道他指的是什么。他刚准备抽出Jon的腰带，被人一把按住手背。在他不解与惊讶的目光中，Jon半蹲下来，一手抓住Theon的裤带，仰起头看着他。Theon眨了眨眼，脸上渐渐露出一个欣然自得的微笑。

 

 

“你刚才提到无私奉献这个词，我可没想到你会真的这么做。”

 

 

“你说对了，我从来没这么做，以前不会，今后也不会。”Jon一边说一边拉下他的裤子，冷气登时攀上他裸露在外的臀部和大腿上，Theon忍不住抖了一下。Jon握住他的，他仍然感到一头雾水，强烈怀疑Jon来之前就嗑了什么东西，否则不会说这些颠三倒四不知其意的话。

 

 

“说真的，你来之前没用吗啡吗？听听你自己说的话，明明你比我还……噢……”

 

 

Jon让他心甘情愿地没了声音——用他自己的嘴。Theon低低地呻吟起来，身体下意识后靠，发现自己已经贴上墙后只能难耐地蹭着后面，就算会弄脏衣服他也懒得管了。他有些担心地看向小巷入口，生怕有人会进来。看在淹神的份上，现在只是傍晚，大街上人还多得是，然而Jon看上去并不困扰，甚至有些过于专心，他的手按住Theon的胯骨，把他稳在原地，连头都没抬一下。

 

 

Theon垂下眼神，看着Jon的嘴包裹住自己完全勃起的阴茎，不动声色地吞咽一下。他真的很好奇Jon在哪学来的本事，过去几年的性爱经历中，Jon从来不是会给别人口交的角色，他的动作不算粗鲁，但也称不上温柔，而现在Theon就低头看着Jon含着自己的性器，光是想想这场景就让他硬得发痛。他怀疑自己坚持不了多久，这也算好事，可以在被人发现之前就结束。

 

 

“妈的。”Jon的舌头舔过性器顶端的一点，Theon的双腿颤抖了一下，努力克制快感的袭来。私生子听见他的咒骂时抬了下眼睛，Theon低头看着他，想说些下流话惹他生气，但Jon的口腔给他带来的感觉实在太好了，除了吸气他什么都不想干。 **他给别人做过这些吗？** Theon胡思乱想着。 **他也像这样取悦过其他人吗？** 一个深喉打断他的思绪，Theon不禁呻吟出声，身体猛地震动了一下，Jon湿热的口腔完全笼罩了他的性器，马眼溢出的前液全被对方舔了下去。他下意识地把手伸进Jon的黑色卷发里，尽力适应Jon吮吻舔舐的节奏，而当他死死按着Theon的胯骨，嘴唇久久停留在性器顶端时，Theon绷紧的神经已经不能继续承受了。就在他缠住Jon的头发迎接即将袭来的高潮时，私生子突然放开他，温热的内腔离开他的阴茎，如同被人兜头盖脸地浇了一身凉水，Theon目瞪口呆地看着Jon站起来，好像什么都没发生似的理了理衣服。愤怒和耻辱立刻如洪水般席卷Theon全身。

 

 

“你他妈的耍我？”Theon把裤子提起来，Jon的所作所为彻底让他失去了兴趣，他这辈子从没被这么羞辱过，“我是想和你上床，但还没饥渴到这个份儿上，该死的私生子——”

 

 

再一次的，Theon已经记不清Jon用武力打断他们的谈话多少次，没说完的句子变成卡在喉咙里的闷哼，Jon把他的一条胳膊扭到身后，整个人被猛然翻过身，正面压在水泥墙上。Theon活动手腕试图挣脱，Jon施力扣住腕骨紧紧按在他的后腰之上。他抿紧嘴唇，用空闲出来的那条胳膊向后方狠狠给了一个肘击，被一只手掌结结实实地挡住了。

 

 

“你生气了？”Jon的嘴唇滑过他发红的耳廓，Theon咬了咬牙，猛地转动身体想摆脱桎梏，Jon却把他搂得更紧。

 

 

知道自己没法在武力上战胜对方，Theon放弃了挣扎。他能感受到Jon在轻轻吻着自己的鬓角和耳垂，手放开他的胳膊肘，转而移到他的大腿处，温热的掌心覆在他逐渐失去热度的皮肤。Theon侧过头，对上Jon的一只眼睛命令道：“放开我。”

 

 

“我都不知道你这么容易满足，一个口活就足够了？”

 

 

“怎么，你是后悔了，想继续跪下来给我口吗？”他冷笑道。Jon的眼睛中闪过一丝不明所以的情绪，手上一扯，把Theon刚提上来的裤子又拽了下去。

 

 

“我不知道你有这么蠢的时候，真的以为我是为了取悦你才那么干。”Jon的低沉声音从耳旁传来，Theon听见一阵布料摩挲和金属撞击声，等他意识到Jon是在解腰带，一个滚烫的硬物抵在了他的臀缝，“现在，谁还想当无私奉献的人？”

 

 

在惊恐中他猛地晃了下手臂，Jon把他两只手都死死扣住，Theon艰难地吞咽着，“你不能在这做，”他试着忽视Jon捏着自己臀部的手，“操，你真的疯了？Bolton的人还在找我，你知不知道我们现在暴露在外这么长时间根本是送死！”

 

 

“到这个时候了你还在想着Bolton？”Jon问，Theon翻了个白眼，操蛋的私生子听上去相当认真，他都不知道对方是在开玩笑还是真的这么想。

 

 

“别他妈岔开话题，你知道我什么意思，”Theon低声道，一边胆战心惊地望向小巷入口处。他和Jon的姿势的确相当暧昧，或许之前路过这里的混混只是以为Jon在搜他的身——而他已经被Jon扒下了裤子，怎么想都和搜身没关系。生怕被人发现自己的处境，他的声音染上一丝祈求的意味，“跟我回安全屋，到时候你想怎么做就怎么做……但别在这里，别告诉我你在守夜人当了三年雇佣兵变成了什么变态狂。”

 

 

回应他的是Jon猛然把他死死压在墙上的动作。Theon咕哝了一声，侧脸完全被按在墙上，余光中的Jon脸上暗藏怒火。“我找了你足有一个月，以为你被人抓走或者扔到了海里，现在你却装作一副没事人的样子和我讨价还价？”

 

 

“我不能接你电话！”他回吼道，不安地扭动着身体，“如果被Bolton查到定位我会被剥掉一层皮！”

 

 

“从一开始你就该向我求助，”Jon嘶哑的声线灌进他的耳道，“我能协助Yara保护你，你他妈再清楚不过！”

 

 

Theon毫不留情地嘲笑着：“你多大了，还玩谁保护谁这套？那么多家族背叛了史塔克，布兰和瑞肯失踪，你是唯一的男性史塔克，你的处境有可能比我更危险，我为什么要冒险找你？”

 

 

“ **我以为你死了。** ”这句话几乎是从Jon的牙缝中挤出来的，在饱含恼怒和指责的表面下，Theon听出了深深隐藏的绝望。他愣了一下，一时哑口无言。他从未想过Jon竟然会用这种语气说话，好像他发自内心地在乎Theon，却被Theon不留情面的斥责刺痛了。他们的相处向来充满争端，Jon从不示弱，Theon在言语上的挑衅只会激起更加一针见血的反驳，而现在，这句话像捅破了包裹在他们身上的茧，打碎了两人一贯的相处模式，以一种更细腻的方式重新拼接起来。Theon希望自己只是想多了。他偶尔未来某天他们的关系会发生变化，但他没想过是现在，也没想到发起者会是Jon。

 

 

Jon的手指压进他的臀缝，Theon急忙握住他的手腕，“等等，你别以为我真会在这里和你做！”

 

 

“我有询问过你吗？”那只手立刻反手掐住Theon的手腕，力气大到他痛叫出声，“听话一点，我就让你自己用手捂住嘴。”

 

 

Theon发誓自己是最后一次为Jon着想。先前的一丝疑惑和同情不见踪影，该死的私生子只想着羞辱他，食指压进他后穴的瞬间Theon用力咬住下唇咽下即将脱口而出的呻吟，不给Jon任何嘲讽自己的机会，“我要杀了你。”

 

 

身后人充耳不闻，“我很想你。”Jon的鼻尖抵在他的后脑喃喃着，松开他的一只手臂，让Theon垫在额头和墙壁之间的缝隙。一只手扒着他的后衣领扯下来，湿吻落在他汗毛竖立的后脖颈上，Theon下意识地躲闪，埋在他体内的指尖猛地向深处顶去，有那么几秒Theon的腿软得几乎就要弯下来，他已经有太久没被进入了，而Jon依旧是Jon，从不在扩张时给他足够时间适应。在以前Theon觉得还没什么，说不定认为这样也很辣，会让他爽，可现在他生怕被地位地下的小混混发现。嫖客把妓女按在角落里干的事他见了不少，绝对没想过自己会是其中一员。

 

 

“你太紧张了，放松。”

 

 

“去你妈的放松。”他侧头向Jon吼道，闭上眼感受那根手指在他体内不断深入的弯曲旋转。他无意为扩张制造麻烦，他知道当Jon想做某件事时固执得谁都劝不动，他最好配合他尽快做完，但这具身体仿佛已经不是自己的了，他想放松，甬道却夹得更紧。

 

 

“到时候疼的又不是我，”Jon在他露出的后背处咬了一口，用力到Theon想往他的侧脸来上一拳。像是感觉到他的愤怒，Jon突然把手指抽了出去，足有二十秒不知道在忙着做什么。Theon喘息着想扭头看他的脸，心存侥幸地希望Jon改变主意，然而突然按进后穴的两根抹了冰凉液体的手指打断了他的念头。Theon低吟起来，上了润滑的扩张仿佛往血液里注入了快感因子，贴在他后背的胸膛也在不断温暖着他过凉的脊背。

 

 

Jon撩起他的上衣，拇指压上他的一边乳首轻轻摩挲。Theon微微颤抖了一下，脸上烧得不敢抬头。诚然，Jon的技术和以前无异，可能比以前还要好，可他们却站在街上的小巷里，顶着残阳的余晖隐没在大楼的阴影下，干着正常人只会在卧室里干的事。他浑身不舒服，大腿凉飕飕的，额头却冒了一层细密的汗珠，腿间软下来的阴茎已经再次勃起，屁股里还塞着Jon的三根手指。为了尽快射出来回到安全屋，他愿意付出任何代价。相反的，Jon看上去很喜欢他的窘迫，他明明和Theon一样硬，隔着裤子顶在Theon大腿内侧的凸起一直在磨蹭着，但他依旧不紧不慢地啃吻着Theon的后脖子，撩起Theon乱糟糟的发梢，牙齿配合嘴唇在肌肤上刻下印痕。Theon能想象出第二天他背对镜子时，会在自己赤裸的上身看到什么。

 

 

在Theon怀疑自己还能不能坚持不发出声音的时候，Jon把手撤了出去，Theon睁开眼盯着墙壁上那片白色污迹，屏息等着Jon的进入。硬挺的顶端抵在穴口时Theon紧张地咽了口唾沫，很快就知道还是高估了自己的忍耐力，Jon毫不留情的顶撞让他扯开喉咙哀叫了一声，脸顿时变得通红，一把捂住嘴让呻吟的尾声变成强行塞回胸腔里的咕哝。要么是他的记忆出了问题，要么是他真的太久没和Jon上床，埋在他体内的性器比他猜测的还要大，就这么直直地挤开甬道撞进去，润滑液的凉意贴上灼热的内壁，这不可名状的爽意让Theon快把嘴唇咬破了。

 

 

私生子咬住他火烧般的耳垂，食指和拇指捏着他挺起来的乳头轻轻捏了一下，继续火上浇油，“怎么不叫了？我喜欢你的声音。”

 

 

“给我滚出去，”他嘶声道，扭头对上Jon的黑色瞳仁，后腰感到一阵酸痛与不适。

 

 

Theon想好了，要是Jon继续说垃圾话就转身往他腹部狠狠来一下。私生子没有回答，而是扳着他的下巴吻了上去。这个姿势相当别扭，Theon不得不挺起臀部迎合Jon，他想扯开这个吻，Jon不依不饶地咬住他的唇瓣，缠住他的舌头直到两个人的嘴唇微微发麻，停在他胸口的手指狠狠掐了一下。Theon从他的嘴里尝到一丝咸味，多半是他自己的味道。吻还未断开，Jon就往他的臀瓣一侧拍了一下，掌心顺着留下的红痕温柔地爱抚着，接着又来了猝不及防的一巴掌，这次力度比刚才要大得多，Theon登时睁大眼睛断开这个吻。他想问私生子是有什么毛病，第三下接踵而至，力道已经无关紧要，拍击声响亮得好像全世界都听到了。在Theon的咒骂声中Jon一把扯住他的头发，把他的脑袋按向墙壁，垫着Theon前额的手背被压得麻木，在Jon抽出阴茎又顶进去的时候，Theon终于忍不住呜咽起来。

 

 

“……慢、慢点，你他妈的，”他低声抱怨，声音断断续续，身体随着Jon的顶撞前后摇晃。他甚至顾不上头发被人揪得有多疼，Jon撞在他臀部上的声音久久徘徊在耳边，他听不到街外传来的嘈杂，生怕这条街突然变得寂静无声，于是整个世界就剩下两具肉体的撞击音。润滑带来的水渍声似乎是从他体内发出的，每一下莽撞的顶入都换来Theon喉咙里的轻哼。他想让Jon减缓速度，私生子只是把他的腰掐得更紧，Theon只能抬起手搭在对方的手腕上，努力侧头用发红的眼眶对上Jon，“我们会被人发现的，你……轻一点……”

 

 

“你以前求人的时候就是这种语气？”Jon低沉的声线暗含讽刺。他狠狠插进穴道，撤出时湿热的内壁紧紧裹着柱身不愿让他离开。Theon的胸口燃起一团怒火，他向来才是那个出言讽刺的人，Jon的言语令他羞愤交加，幸好他们站在暗处，Jon看不到他的脸变得有多红。他想反讽回去，却在下一个顶入到来时浑身一软，龟头碾压过身体内的某处激起一阵迟迟到来的快感，咬死的嘴唇唇角发出一声哽咽。Jon停下动作，手疾眼快地揽住他的腰，Theon喘着气，身躯交替传来凉意和火热，他嗅到压在自己上身的Jon颈间有淡淡的烟草和麝香味道。下体仿佛变得更硬了。

 

 

他似乎听见了Jon的轻笑，贴着他的胸腔震动了一下。“终于把你干爽了？”Jon一边说一边刺入他的后穴，Theon懒得反驳他，他更想要刚才经历的快感。Jon也有意如此，他拍着Theon的臀肉让他翘得更挺，阴茎又深又用力地撞进去，擦过Theon体内的那点，舒适的酸麻感像罩在Theon眼睑上的面纱，加上还未消退的药劲，他眼前的墙壁和脑子里的担忧被享乐代替，很快就忍不住持续呜咽起来。这感觉简直太他妈好了，被人按在墙上扯住头发用力操干，Jon的吐息与爱抚落在他的身体如同雨水落在干涸的枯井，每一下动作都刺激着他的反应，愉悦胜过疼痛，他张着嘴，时断时续的嘶哑低吟和Jon的粗喘混杂一起。阴茎顶端重新流出前液，Theon把手伸向自己的下体，手指摩挲坚硬的柱身，嘴里发出一声长长的喟叹。继续这样下去他很快就能高潮。他的喉结滚动着，手指灵活地套弄自己，下一刻却被另一只手猛地抓住。

 

 

“谁让你自己动手的？”在Theon哀求般的抱怨声中，Jon把他的胳膊按在身后，下身用力顶弄了一下。Theon啜泣着收回咒骂和祈求，他的阴茎硬得要爆炸了，却还要忍着，等Jon这个混蛋爽够了才能射。他忍不住向墙壁靠了靠，让离开爱抚的胸口隔着衣物蹭着粗糙的墙面。太阳光线马上就会消失在天边，路灯突然亮起把他吓了一跳。他的手臂向后伸去拽住Jon的衣角想提醒他，嘴上却说不出话，因为私生子还在用力而精准地抽插着后穴。想到他们迟早会被人发现，Theon反而感到放松了一些，他干脆放弃挣扎，任凭Jon按着自己的腰操干，咬紧牙关也无法阻止喉咙里的呜咽。Jon的手突然捂住他的嘴巴，Theon的嗓子已经有些嘶哑了，他扭过头，听着Jon解释自己的行为，“嘘，你叫的太大声了。”

 

 

 **这他妈该怪谁？** 掌心在他微张的嘴唇上扣得很紧，他只能含糊地支支吾吾。性器又一下顶上来，Theon想要叫出声，所有呻吟和哽咽都消失在Jon的手掌下。Theon后悔了，他以为有人帮自己捂着嘴会好一点，没想到发不出声音让他更难受。他张开嘴，随着Jon顶弄自己的节奏无声地尖叫。马眼溢出的前液几乎沾满了他的整个阴茎，泪水在Theon的眼眶里打转，他现在可以确定Jon真的打算把他操到高潮。在过去的二十几年里他从没被干得这么激烈，舒适又矛盾；他喜欢Jon在性事上的粗暴，同时也真心实意地想狠狠揍他。快感从他们肉体相连的地方积攒着冲向Theon的头顶，Jon加快速度干进他的体内，喷洒在他后脖颈的气息如此灼热，紧压在他嘴巴上的手掌又如此用力，让Theon感到窒息。他扭动身体大声呜咽，岔开的双腿抖动着，硬挺的性器随着身体的摆动而摇晃。他马上就要高潮了，带着身上一分为二的热度和冰凉，积郁在胸口的羞耻和愉悦，即将像海啸一般压在他的眉心，把他整个人卷入高涨的情欲汪洋中。

 

 

Jon死死压在他后背，嘶吼着射进他的甬道里。像是有人在他太阳穴开了一枪，Theon眼前划过一道黑影，身体不住地抖动。他低头愣愣地看着自己射在墙上的精液，久久无法回神。Jon的脑袋靠在他的后脖颈蹭了蹭，黑发与棕发纠缠到一起，散落在皮肤上带来轻微的痒意。Theon静静呼吸着，试着让自己喘个不停的胸口平稳下来。Jon从他体内撤出去时他瑟缩了一下，微凉的夜风带走他双腿间的温度。Theon转过身，拍开Jon伸向他后面的手，垂下眼睛把裤子扯上来。Jon低头凑过去吻上他的脖颈，Theon抓住他的肩膀，决绝地把他推开。他看着Jon不解的双眼，嘴唇紧珉，活动着自己僵硬的胳膊，突然向黑发男人的脸上狠狠捶去。

 

 

他还没恢复力气，用的也不是全力，但Jon还是被他打得退后了两步。“混账东西。”

 

 

有那么一会儿，Jon偏过被他打得留下红痕的脸停在原地，沉默着，看不出什么表情。等他转过身，脸上锋利的线条和气势汹汹的步伐让Theon心下一惊。他准备好迎接Jon的拳头，落下来的手却掐上他的脖子，瞬间把他狠狠推到水泥墙上。在Theon反抗之前，Jon就咬上他的嘴唇，发狠地吻着他，舌尖打开Theon的牙关勾住他的舌头，发泄般地疯狂汲取他口腔里的空气，研磨他唇瓣的力度大得发痛，用吞吃形容毫不过分。Theon抓住他的腕骨试图掰开，却被他掐得更紧。在他快要窒息的时候，Jon才放开他的脖子，在他嘴唇上狠咬一口，尖锐的痛意传来，Theon倒吸一口气，抬起手背捂住嘴，放下来看到上面的血印时气得要死。

 

 

“你他妈竟敢咬破我的嘴！”

 

 

“下次你再冲我动手，破的就不只是嘴了。”Jon用手背蹭了一下自己的脸颊，Theon在上面落下的拳印已变成深红色。“等我一会儿，我开车来接你，先回你的安全屋。”

 

 

“你不是说要带我出城？”

 

 

“你得先回去洗个澡，还有……”Jon看着他，伸出手指在衣领附近比划一下，皱起眉毛欲言又止，Theon挑起眉毛，即刻会意。

 

 

“你指我屁股里还有你的精液？”

 

 

Jon丢给他一个略显无辜的眼神，“我刚才本来想帮你弄出去。”

 

 

“我还没疯到脱下裤子让你继续在我身体里折腾。”Theon说，风吹过他衣领裂开后露出的脖颈，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。

 

 

“我马上就回来，”Jon说，脱下皮衣递给Theon，后者毫不犹豫地接过来穿在身上。

 

 

“你不怕我趁你不在的时候跑了？”

 

 

“我会把你抓回来。”

 

 

Theon笑了，“临冬城这么大，你可能一辈子都找不到我。”

 

 

“那我就找一辈子。”Jon瞪他一眼，仿佛真的怀疑他会不辞而别。Theon暗自感到好笑，等Bolton从白港回来，临冬城处处是Bolton家的眼线，他不会蠢到冒着被抓走的风险独自一人过关。

 

 

Jon走后他翻着自己的口袋，想把之前Jon交给他的药瓶找出来，药劲已经过去，焦虑开始重新占据他的大脑，他现在必须再吸一口。然而三分钟后一无所获。他怀疑药可能丢在了地上，万幸的是小巷里一直以来只有他和Jon。借着昏暗的路灯，他仔细找了十分钟都没找到，在排除被人捡走和光线不够的可能性后，只剩下Jon在他身上摸来摸去时顺走药瓶的可能性。

 

 

“操。”他咬牙切齿地骂了一句。Jon·操他妈的·Snow，比Catelyn还烦人，把他按在墙上干不说，还私自拿走他的药。这事儿不能就这么算了，总有一天他也要把黑发私生子拷在床上整整一天，让他追悔莫及地求自己解开手铐才行。

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
